un nuevo comienzo y una nueva familia
by Jezreel.Hernandez.16
Summary: aang y katara se quieren casar tras anunciar la boda muchos no querran que se casen
1. Chapter 1

Autor:Jezreel Hernández

avatar no me pertenece.

**''un nuevo comienzo' y una nueva familia...**

**prologo**

-Los años han pasado , nuevos comienzos después de la guerra momentos felices y dolorosos que hemos vivido ahora que la paz que se esta dando en las naciones se ve afectada ya que algunos no están de acuerdo con el movimiento de la armonía,mas con la construcción de ciudad república ….¿Que pasara entonces?veamos...

tribu agua del sur :

katara:

-Años han pasado ,la guerra termino aang y yo nos confesamos nuestro amor todavía recuerdo ese momento.

_Flashback_

-OYE Zuko no te muevas trato de capturar el momento -decía Sokka

-es muy lindo de tu parte Sokka ,un momento porque me dibujaste con las orejas de momo -me queje yo .

-Porque mi pelo es tan puntiagudo no es así – se quejo Zuko

- y mi barriga ya no es tan grande a bajado de peso – dijo el tío Iroh

- yo pienso que todos se ven perfectos .

De pronto pude ver que Aang salia de la tienda de te con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro ,se detuvo a acariciar su bisonte , y siguió hasta el balcón le seguí el me volvió a ver yo me sonroje violentamente , nos abrazamos por un rato al separarnos no pude evitar besarle -claro que pensé que me rechazaría pero no el me siguió al devolverlo con intensidad. Se lo debía debido a la obra de la isla Ember ,tonta obra como pude esconder mis sentimientos hacia el. cuando...

-eh.. chicos

-ah , oye monje calvo apartate de mi hermanita .

-eh nada no estábamos asiendo nada aquí se , empezó a escusar aang-

-ah o pues explicáselo a mi boomerang , sokka empezó a perseguir a aang-

-Desde ese momento Aang y yo somos novios , hace 2 años que no nos vemos ya que Aang anda en reuniones ,trayendo paz lo de un Avatar ,pronto nos veremos aquí en la tribu junto con los chicos , si desde hace tiempo no nos vemos los chicos y yo la ultima ves que vi a Sokka fue cuando nació mi sobrino el pequeño hakoda asi como se ve ,sokka se caso con Suki ase dos años así que el Hakoda tiene un año .

-con Toph bueno ella volvio con sus padres y trabaja en la academia de metal control beifong así que no nos vemos desde ase 1 año.

-katara estaba centrada en sus pensamientos cuando su padre toco la puerta .

- katara , te encuentras bien -si padre-

-te llego una sorpresa te esta esperando abajo

-katara salio corriendo del cuarto

-Se quedo en shok cuando vio a Aang

-Amor , no me das un abrazo se quejo -Aang con aire juguetón.

-katara se lanzo a sus brazos ,aang le dio un par de vueltas al final se dieron un beso apasionado ,hasta que Hakoda garraspeo

- bueno Aang debes de estar muy cansado ,no es asi dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro señor

-katara dormira contigo Aang eso si en camas separadas.

-katara hizo mueca de trizteza.

-HAKODA PUEDO HABLAR CON USTED

- Claro Aang -katara ve asiendo la cena

-Bueno joven avatar de que querías hablar.

-eh. Bueno señor usted sabe que amo y aprecio a katara -Hakoda asintió seriamente.

-usted me consederia la mano de katara.

-claro aang , quien mas tu para esposo de mi hija .

-gracias señor ,le agradezco.

Minutos después...

-katara estaba haciendo la cena cuando aang la interrrumpio

-si aang?

-puedo hacerte una pregunta

-claro,que quieres

-emm,bueno yoo quería decirte si quierescasarteconmigo.

-que no te entendí

-oh por favor decia si quieres casarte con migo?

-a katara le brillaron los ojos claro que si quiero

-bueno eso me alegra ,para cuando quieres la boda


	2. Chapter 2

Aang y katara estaban felices por la boda cuando...

-katara hija ya esta la cena -pregunto Hakoda

-katara voltio sorprendida ,ah si padre

-bueno que esperamos

-amorcito ya le dijiste sobre la boda a Hakoda

-no cariño le decimos en la cena te parece

-amm si claro amor -contesto serio

-¿Que te pasa has estado toda la tarde pensativo Aang ?

-sabes que te parece si hablamos luego le - contesto molesto

-katara hizo mueca y luego asintió.

Terminando de cenar se dirigieron a las habitaciones de cada uno ...mas tarde en la habitaciones

katara miraba a Aang distante sentado en la cama perdido en sus pensamientos …

.

-Aang cariño que te pasa ? Le dijo katara algo preocupada

-nada solo estoy pensando nada mas es eso por ?

-no es por nada pero me preocupa verte así ya sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea .

-Yo lo siento mucho Katara pero tengo algo que decirte .

-y que pasa contesto en este entonces con los ojos llorosos y poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

-Katara amor tengo que partir mañana al amanecer solo vine a verte pero el mundo me necesita.

-pum golpe bajo esta bromeando cierto pensó ella-

-Amorcito te encuentras bien -

-NO grito ella asustandolo , como puedes hacerme esto me propones matrimonio luego te vas así de simple no te veo en dos años dos duros años y ahora te vas no es buena forma de dejarme no tienes idea

de lo que he pasado sin ti pero veo que no te preocupa todas las noches que lloraba sin saber donde estabas si estabas bien ni una carta recibía tuya -para ese momento ya estaba llorando

-Katara yo ...yo perdoname pero Zuko ocupa mi ayuda y luego tengo que regresar a ciudad república para ver como va la isla y quiero que sepas que todo este tiempo tenia pensado desde antes venir a verte pero con las reuniones y problemas en el reino tierra y la nación no pude , por eso vengo hasta ahora – Aang estaba con los ojos llorosos

-Entonces si tenias pensado en venir porque no me avisaste

- Quería que fuera una sorpresa .-

-Yo lo siento no pude contenerme he sufrido con tu ausencia en estos años-

-Aang se le acerco y la abrazo fuertemente mientras Katara sollozaba en silencio-

-Sssh amor tranquila Aang le acariciaba su cabello -

- katara se separo un poco para verlo a los ojos

esa mirada como la había extrañado y esa sonrisa de niño tontorrón

- eh que tanto me miras Appa me estornudo -agrego en tono de burla

-No es solo que me encantas -Aang se ruborizo -

-oh tu también – m-me gustas -tartamudeo

-oye que te parece si dormimos estoy cansada.

-Te puedo dar algo -

-claro que es -cierra los ojos

- Aang se acerco lentamente a katara y le robo un profundo beso-

-Katara abrió los ojos como platos pero los volvió a cerrar y comenzó a besarle de vuelta se separaron por falta de aire .

-wow no nos besábamos así desde el balcón

-cierto ahora si a dormir katara dio un bostezo

-ambos quedaron dormidos abrazados

- Hakoda entro a la habitación y al verlos dormidos sonrio los cobijo a ambos y salio

- a la mañana siguiente …

Aang y Katara seguían dormidos cuando un gallo-murciélago sonó -

-ambos se levantaron sobresaltados de la cama cuando sin querer chocaron con sus cabezas-

-Aang hizo mueca de dolor y se sobo la frente

- katara se levanto rápido y se sorprendió al ver a AANG

-ok que haces tu aquí lo señalo sorprendida no deberías de estar en tu cama y habitación

-pues yo no te acuerda que nos quedamos dormidos y quien sabe como amanecimos cobijados

- si mi padre se entera que dormimos juntos me matara

- pues bajemos rápido antes de que venga a buscarte

Ambos se arreglaron y bajaron enseguida

-Hakoda estaba haciendo el desayuno

-Hola chicos que tal durmieron -

-muy bien -contestaron nerviosos

-Saben anoche se quedaron dormidos los dos as que los cobije sino se congelarian del frio -

-espera que ? Nos viste dormidos juntos y no nos despertaste padre-

-No se veían muy tiernos los dos

-entonces no estas enojado

-no conque no hagan nada indebido todo esta bien

-Que? Gritaron al unisono

-Hakoda empezó a reírse

- hijos ya les dije si quieren hacer algo mas esperen a la boda

-PADRE grito Katara sonrojada , Aang trago saliva

-de que te quejas hija cierto o no van a estar juntos siempre después de casarse ademas estoy ansioso de que me hagan abuelo pronto

-como Hakoda -Aang bajo su mirada levemente ruborizado -katara se sonrojo

-eh padre nosotros no hemos pensado en tener bebes cierto Aang

-ah pues yo ...yo si kat-

-espera que quieres ser padre a los 17 años

-técnicamente tengo 117 años y tu 19 así que si podemos claro después de la boda

-Quieres hacerme madre alos19 años

-eh pensé que te gustaba la idea perdón

-claro que me agrada amor

-se lanzo a sus brazos besándolo

Hakoda carraspeo -

-Aang y katara se separaron sonrojados

-bueno vamos a desayunar o que ?

-si padre-

-ah HAKODA -si Aang

- para que sepa la boda es dentro de 4 meses no creen que es muy pronto

-no padre para ese entonces Aang y yo cumplimos 5 años de novios

- mientras ellos hablaban de los planes de boda y felices porque pronto se casaran y seran esposos lo que no saben es que futuro les espera...?

GRACIAS

ESPERO SUS MENSAJES ?


	3. kataaang

Un nuevo comienzo y una nueva familia.

AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE ….

Gracias por comentar

*Lupita leal

*Viviana arce

aquí vamos ….

Tribu agua del sur

Aang ,katara y hakoda seguian hablando sobre la boda cuando ….TOCAN LA PUERTA

-disculpe jefe Hakoda acaba de llegar una carta para el Avatar Aang

-Hakoda se quedo sorprendido como Aang y katara

-por favor pase -Avatar aquí esta su carta

-solo Aang y gracias -hizo una reverencia y se despidió

Aang empezó a leer la carta .

Aang :

Disculpa las molestias se que fuiste a visitar a katara pero a ocurrido un grave problema en tu ausencia

ayer en la tarde mientras Mai paseaba en el jardín con Honora las atacaron mai resulto herida por proteger a mi hija por dicha están bien pero mai necesita descanso resulta suceder que Azula a escapado así como oyes lo siento pero tienes que venir pronto ya le mande a avisar a los demás

ocupo tu presencia como la de katara aquí en la nación .

Att:señor del fuego

Nación del fuego

Aang se quedo en shok y dejo caer el pergamino tubo que sentarse en una silla estaba pálido .

-katara se asusto al verlo empezó a agitarlo -

-AANG , AANG ,AANG REACCIONA -esto ultimo lo dijo gritado

-ah que pasa Katara ?

-que me pasa a mi que te pasa a ti -grito angustiada

-solamente se que recibí malas noticias Azula a escapado -dijo en voz alta

-QUE !-estas bromeando cierto no pienso volver a ver a ese monstruo-tuve suficiente cuando te lanzo el rayo ,cuando nos perseguía y cuando me tuve que enfrentar a ella -esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro con lagrimas empezando a caer -no quiero que te haga daño yo no podría volver a sufrir de esa forma ¿quiero ser feliz ?-dijo sollozando

-no estoy bromeando es verdad y tengo que partir hoy en la tarde zuko me necesita-

-QUE ! Oh por favor no me hagas esto sabes que vete si eso es lo que quieres -

-eh katara ,zuko pidió tu presencia también

-bueno asi lo pido nuestro amigo debemos partir

-padre te avisaremos si necesitamos ayuda

-Hakoda asintio -Aang cuida a mi niña

- si señor con mi vida

-lista amor -espera tengo que hacer maletas y las provisiones que piensa dejarnos sin comer

-oh cierto cariño .ah te espero ?

MINUTOS DESPUES...

-Listo ya nos podemos ir

-wow te ves hermosa de donde sacaste esa ropa

-ya la tenia algún problema -pregunto arqueando la ceja

-nop ninguna ya vamos hay que llegar antes del anochecer acuérdate que son cinco horas volando

- oh bueno que esperamos

ambos se subieron a Appa y con un yip yip -salieron volando

Aang y katara iban en la montura de Appa cuando...

-amorcito-

-si Aang?

-si quieres podemos comer algo

-en realidad quiero dormir -

-pues claro duerme lo que desees

-espera quedate aquí -katara se acosto en su pecho y se quedo dormida

-aang la cobijo con su capa para que no le diera frio y la abrazo

-ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño-cuando de repente Aang se despierta de golpe que paso aquí?

-todo esta con neblina -espera el palacio ya llegamos

-katara amor despierta

-mmm dejame dormir un rato mas

-ok pero ya vamos a decender

aterrizaron el el jardín del palacio -zuko los recibió

-Aang amigo como estas ?

- bien zuko dejame bajar para saludarte

Aang bajo con katara en brazos todavía seguía dormida y envuelta en la capa no se veía nada

-eh a quien traes ahí ?

-sssh zuko despertaras a katara

-zuko abrio los ojos espera que esa es katara

-sip se quedo dormida durante el viaje y bueno no se a levantado

-bueno dejame llevarlos a su habitacion

-Aang asintio y cargo a katara hasta la habitacion del palacio

-la dejo en la cama y la cobijo luego salio

-Y bien vine pronto al recibir la carta

- que carta Aang ?-pregunto confundido

-la que tu me enviaste y me dijiste que viniera pronto porque mai resulto herida cuando los atacaron y que azula escapo

-eh Aang yo nunca te envie una carta ademas se que le ibas a pedirle matrimonio a katara

-entonces si tu no fuiste entonces quien

-onji- dicen al mismo tiempo -

-Aang como venia firmad la carta

-decía señor del fuego lo que se me hizo raro por parte de ti siempre escribes zuko

-entonces si me onji ella me pregunto hace poco que ibas a hacer a la tribu -le dije que ibas a visitar a katara y salio molesta

-créeme esa niña esta enamorada de mi nunca a aceptado que yo amo a katara

-bueno de esto nadie lo sabrá vale -

-esta bien iré a ver a katara

- yo iré por mai y honora

-nos vemos en la cena a una cosa los chicos están aquí solo que están durmiendo

-bueno iré a dormir una siesta como los demás

-nos vemos chao

Aang llego a la habitación y katara se levanto de golpe al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y ver la habitacion oscura.

-Quien anda ahi ,si no me dicen atacare -para ese entonces ya tenia un látigo de agua lo lanzo y se escucho un quejido-

-auch ! Procura no volver a hacer eso-

-¿Aang? Eres tu que haces en el piso

-tu que crees alguien acaba de atacarme

-lo...lo siento me asuste

-ya lo veo disculpa por asustarte pero hubieras preguntado quien era ,o me atacaras cuando estemos casados a cada rato -dijo asiendo puchero

katara se empezó a carcajear -lo siento cariño sabes buena idea de atacarte siempre lo pondré a prueba-dijo riendo

Aang abrió los ojos sorprendido -espera que ? Piensas atacarme creo ...que mejor me voy y salvo mi vida -susurro

katara lo miro arqueando la ceja ...cuando

-se nos hace tarde para la cena con zuko

-ah cena estamos en el palacio ?

-no estamos en Appa -dijo Aang rodando los ojos

-deja de molestame y andando

-espera los chicos están aquí

-QUE?-oh no -

-oye calmate que te pasa ?

-les diremos de la boda ?

-pues claro todos estamos reunidos amorcito!

Los dos salieron de la habitación rumbo al comedor del palacio , todos se sorprendieron al verlos

-chicos que hacen aquí -pregunto suki cargando del pequeño Hakoda

-Ah nosotros estamos de...HERMANITA -grito Sokka abrazándole fuertemente a katara

-Hola sokka gusto en verte – le saludo katara

- me alegro que estés bien ..-oye donde esta el collar de mama que es eso?

-esto es un collar y me lo dio Aang- sokka se quedo mirando a Aang y luego a Katara

-Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos están comprometidos - Sokka se desmayo

-estoy feliz por ustedes chicos-dijo suki abrazándolos -Aang y Katara le sonrieron

-segundos después sokka despertó y se abalanzo sobre Aang atacando con el boomerang

-oye puedes dejar a mi prometido en paz por favor

-sokka se detuvo y se paro frente a su hermana – Aang se levanto del suelo y los demás se rieron

-kat ,papa sabe de esto ?- pues obvio o que crees que nos fugamos los dos

-puede ser – arg deja de ser tan inmaduro no se como suki te aguanta .

-porque soy guapo y apuesto

- ja si claro señor -dijo en tono de burla

-y buen para cuando es la boda ?

-dentro de 4 meses

-QUE están bromeando cierto

-no Sokka no estamos vacilando es verdad tu hermana y yo nos casremos pronto- dijo Aang con el ceño fruncido

-entonces no queda que felicitarlos estoy feliz por ustedes pero te advierto aang le haces algo y te la vez con migo -lo amenazo

-como crees sokka yo respeto a katara – le dijo serio y cruzado de brazos

-oh donde esta mi hermoso bebe -dijo katara abrazando fuertemente al pequeño hakoda

-oye es mio ese bebe esperate a tu boda hermanita

Katara se sonrojo violentamente y volvio a ver a Aang

-hablando del tema espero que no esten en esos planes apenas tienen 17 y 19 años son muy jovenes para se padres

- a ti que te importa sokka -dijo katara molesta es mi familia y el es mi esposo no tienes que meterte en mis planes

Aang se sorprendio a la palabra esposo por parte de katara

- que pasaria si te digo que ya tengo planes para despues de la boda tener un bebe ?

Sokka voltio a ver a Aang -aang trago saliva

-pues si este disque monje te cuida claro que te lo permitiré pero mientras te protegeré -katara rodó los ojos

-esta bien contento -sip satisfecho me encantaría ser tío ahorita mismo

-QUE todos se le quedron viendo confusos

-digo claro despues de la boda

-uf por un momento crei que era verdad -dijo Aang nervioso

-que no quieres ser padre

-claro que si pero después de casarnos dejamos pasar un tiempo y luego hablamos de hijos

-oh pues claro me encantaria -le contesto katara molesta

-porque te enfadas digo la verdad

-eh Aang piensa en lo que dijiste -le dijo zuko

-yo ...yo oh no lo siento katara

-veo que no quieres hijos con migo te parece y cancelamos esta boda le contesto katara llorando

- no amor por favor eres lo único que tengo no me digas eso

-te lo creíste crees que después de lo que hemos pasado juntos te dejare – me alegro de que me casare con tigo pero quiero una familia

-claro que si lo que tu digas amor se acerco a besarla

-oh mis ojos – pueden dejar de hacer eso los demás se carcajearon terminaron la cena cada uno se regreso a la habitación de ellos

-aang tu crees que sere buena esposa ?

Aang la abrazo y le beso la frente – claro seras la mejor de todas

- gracias tu tambien seras el mejor esposo y padre

Katara se acurruco en su pecho -Aang sonrio y la abrazo ambos cayeron en sueño ….

BIEN QUE LES PARECIO

-espero sus mensajes

gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

Un nuevo comienzo y una nueva familia …...

Holiss mis queridos lectores disculpen la tardanza pero por cuestiones de estudio me e tardado .

Deseo agradecer por comentar a :

*lupita leal

*love fics1

Aquí vamos …...

Nación del fuego palacio real :

Amanece :

Aang y katara seguían dormidos en la habitación cuando Sokka se levanta cosa rara por parte de el …..

-Que raro no se escucha nada donde están todos ?-se pregunto sokka

Sokka salio de su habitación y se dirijo a la de Aang y Katara cuando …..

-MONJE CALVO LEVANTATE – lo dijo gritado con la cara roja de furia

Aang se levanto asustado que se cayo de la cama y se trajo con el a katara ambos cayeron al piso -se levantaron sobándose las cabezas y katara se levanto enojada.

-OYE TUU -katara le pego a sokka con un látigo de agua

-¿como se te ocurre venir a despertarnos de esa forma?-mira como esta Aang tiene un golpe en la frente por tu culpa

- oye tranquila kat , solamente los desperté porque son las 10 de la mañana

-QUE -gritaron Aang y katara al unisono las diez ?

-ni siquiera hemos desayunado y ¿donde esta zuko y mai?

-ah ellos estan en el comedor real junto con suki y los demás.

-oh genial sokka ,andando vamos al comedor -dijo katara jalándolo del brazo -vamos amorcito !

Los chicos llegaron al comedor cuando todos se les quedaron viendo

-vaya hora de levantarse , se les pegaron las cobijas -pregunto zuko viendo a Aang y katara medio dormidos .

-bueno hace tiempo que no nos levantamos así de tarde siempre me levanto temprano -dijo Aang abrazando de la cintura a katara

- oye que son esos modos de andar aquí en el palacio ? No se pueden vestir -pregunto zuko viendo a Aang en solo pantalones con sus botas y a katara con un vestido a la rodilla con sus botas

-ah bueno sokka nos levanto así que no nos dejo vestirnos completamente -contestaron al unisono

-entonces vayan a vestirse ,los esperamos a desayunar -dijo Zuko

Aang y katara regresaron arreglados y vestidos como se debe se sentaron en la mesa cuando …..

-oye monje calvo que hacías durmiendo en la cama con mi hermanita -pregunto sokka batallando con la carne de foca.

-Aang se atraganto con el te que katara le empezó a darle ligeros golpes en la espalda-eh...bueno...y-o -tartamudeo ,katara al verlo contesto

-bueno Sokka no es problema tuyo ademas no estamos haciendo nada malo -verdad

amorcito

-ah …..es verdad no estamos haciendo nada sokka solo dormir-contesto Aang con el ceño fruncido

-eso espero no quiero enterarme que seré tío ?

-Sokka quiero decirte que seras tio pronto -QUE -Sokka se lanzo sobre Aang

-concejal bumerán -calmate la princesita y esta bola de aire están vacilando -dijo toph riendo

-oh bueno lo siento calvito -

-tranquilo Sokka no es nada -dijo Aang acomodándose la toga

-que les parece pasar la tarde en el te de jazmín donde mi tío ?-pregunto Zuko

-claro flama tengo hambre

Todos se quedaron atónitos a lo que Sokka dijo

-Que es la verdad la comida de flamita no llena nada.

-no se como puede sokka ser tan imaduro pobre suki-se quejo katara

EN LA TARDE NUEVA TIENDA DE TE DRAGON DE JAZMIN …...

-Hola tio aquí estamos -

-chicos que agradable sorpresa -Aang , katara déjeme felicitarlos que alegría otra boda

-gracias tio Iroh -contesto katara

-¿y para cuando es la boda ?

-dentro de 4 meses iroh -

-vaya es muy pronto joven avatar pero me alegro -y bueno en donde sera la boda

-en la tribu agua del sur -

-eso es bueno y como va la construcción del templo del aire

-bien ciudad república a avanzado mucho

-eso es bueno Aang te felicito-

-y bueno a que se su agradable visita

-bueno tio quisimos salir un rato ya sabes que es muy cansado estar encerrado en un palacio-contesto zuko

Paso la tarde todos regresaban al palacio en sus respectivas habitaciones..

En la habitación de Aang y Katara

-Aang cariño no has pensado que que pasara cuando lleguen los bebes ?

-ah es cierto pero no crees que es muy pronto todavía hay tiempo oye es verdad lo que le dijiste a Sokka que ibas a tener un bebe

-no era para molestarlo pero espera cuando nos casemos la cara que haría cuando le diga sokka seras tio -ambos rieron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que la distancia entre sus bocas desapareció empezó con un beso suave hasta que se hizo apasionado ambos se separaron en busca de aire Aang beso su mejilla su cuello cuando se dio cuenta lo que hacia se separo rápidamente.

-eh lamento eso se me fue de las manos

-no te disculpes despues de todo pasara en la noche de boda y aun mas cosas !

-Aang se sonrojo violentamente -mmm que te parece si dormimos -katara asintió se recostó a su lado y le dio un ligero beso en el hombro Aang se quedo sorprendido

-te amo katara -te amo Aang -ambos se abrazaron y cayeron al sueño ….

¿aunque no saben que les espera mas adelante -?'?''

¿huy creo que Aang y katara se estan pasando de besos jeje que crees?

Gracias ya lo se que es muy corto tratare de hacer el siguiente algo largo

me tardare en subir los cap porque con los exámenes que vienen estare estudiando actualizare cuando pueda ..

espero sus mensajes

chao3

AMO EL KATAANG


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mis lectores hermosos gracias por sus comentarios quiero decirles que volveré a escribir cuando este inspirada y con ideas nuevas y también porque me dedicare ami estudio prometo volver pronto ahora solo leeré otras historias ,me despido nos vemos por favor ayúdenme con ideas no tengo ninguna !jeje chaito los quiero DIOS los bendiga …...att:Jezreel Hernández Lupita gracias por todo seguire leyendo tus historias

Kira97 sister te quiero gracias por tu apoyo

LOVEfics grax amiga

Guest gracias

volvere pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nuevo comienzo y una nueva familia..**

**avatar no me pertenece …**

***volví si después de tanto tiempo ,resulta que me llego de nuevo la inspiración pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

***gracias por comentar.**

**-lupita leal ,amiga gracias por apoyarme y cuenta con migo en todo **

**-kira97 hermanita eres la mejor gracias por comentar **

**-lover fics1 amiga gracias por comentar**

**-kate-kuran es un honor que te guste mi historia**

**aquí vamos...**

**Nación del Fuego palacio real**

**Aang **y Katara se habian levantado temprano estaban en unos de los jardines entrenando agua control cuando...

**KATARA;**

-Aang que te parece si hacemos una pequeña de pelea de agua control-dije

-eh amorcito no crees que es peligroso-me contesto aang

-vamos aang no seas así -respondí haciendo puchero

-agh esta bien -me dijo un poco molesto

-que te pasa has estado casi toda la mañana molesto -le dije preocupada

-eh yo de verdad lamento lo que paso anoche katara no fue mi intención-no lo deje terminar

-aang no te preocupes no pasa nada ,acuérdate que dentro de dos meses es la boda -le recordé con una sonrisa

-lo siento amorcito es solo que he estado pensativo

-oye yo creo que ya es hora de entrar a desayunar los chicos ya tienen que haberse levantado-dijo aang sonriente

-pero primero quiero hacer algo me fui acercando a aang lentamente hasta que mis labios tocaron los de el el beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas apasionado nos separamos por falta de aire

-ahora es un buen momento para entrar al palacio-dijo aang sonrojado

-ah esta bien amorcito conteste haciendo pucheros -aang rio

entramos al palacio y encontramos a los chicos desayunando

-vaya vaya alguien tubo un momento agitado anoche-dijo toph sonriendo maliciosamente- aang y yo tragamos saliva

-aja monje calvo dime que estabas haciéndole anoche a mi inocente hermanita-dijo mi tonto hermano

-ugh Sokka cuando dejaras de meterte en mi relación-dije muy enoja -si no quieres que te congele no te metas en mis cosas

-tranquila reina del azúcar nadie se meterá en tu relación con piernas locas-dijo toph sarcásticamente

- pues eso espero-recalque enojada

**En la noche...**

**Aang y yo estábamos en la habitación cuando ….**

-oye Aang que te parece si hacemos algo diferente -dije algo nerviosa

-ah que quieres decir con algo diferente katara?-me dijo nervioso

-que tal si nos besamos -dije riéndome

-vale ya me habías asustado -dijo aang tranquilo

Me acerque a el y nos besamos pero era algo extraño que aang empezara a retroceder a la cama me separa de el

-que te pasa-pregunte sorprendida

-lo lamento katara pero aveces pierdo el control-dijo apenado

-no te preocupes si quieres puedes continuar- aang parpadeo sorprendido

-esta bien-comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente mientras hibamos directo a la cama solo puedo decir que la luz de la luna fue testigo de esa noche...

**días después...**

**quiero decirles que aquella noche entre aang y yo no paso nada solo fue una noche llena de besos!**

**-en estos dias me he sentido muy mal suki -le dije a mi cuñada **

**-que te pasa katara que tienes -dijo preocupa**da

-no lo se pero me gustaría ir a la enfermería del palacio-dije

-pues entonces vamos-dijo mi cuñada

**En la enfermeria ..**

-maestra katara usted se encuentra enferma-me dijo una enfermera-usted a salido afuera ahora que es invierno

-si yo he estado entrenando con aang -dije

-maestra katara tiene que cuidarse a usted le esta dando fiebre

-bueno me cuidare -conteste

**semanas después...**

**-**no lo puedo creer dentro de 4 semanas me caso con mi avatar estoy tan feliz las chicas me han ayudado con la boda …

-katara aquí esta tu vestido para la boda -me dijo Mei

-me probé el vestido y al verme al espejo me sorprendí-es hermoso

El vestido de katara es color blanco con azul con los signos del agua control volado en la parte de abajo en color azul y el corset en color blanco con los signos del aire control el velo es color blanco con la cintilla color azul y guantes azules

-es hermoso katara -me dijo suki

-lo se no puedo esperar para usarlo el día de la boda-conteste ilusionada

-seguí probándome las cosas esperando el día mas especial de mi vida ,casarme con el amor de mi vida mi aang...

*capitulo siguiente boda

*espero sus comentarios

*gracias nos leemos :-)


	7. boda y hermosa sorpresa

**Un nuevo comienzo y una nueva familia...**

**avatar no me pertenece.**

**+gracias por comentar:**

***Lupita leal**

***Kate -kuran**

**Nación del fuego**

**Aang:**

Aang se encontraba con Sokka y Zuko en el jardín hablando cuando...

-chicos me tengo que ir quede de verme con Katara en la habitación dijo que tenia algo que decirme-les dije nervioso

-que le harás a mi hermanita -Sokka me amenazo con el bumerán-trague saliva

-eh! Nada Sokka sabes que respeto a Katara -le dije serio-así que me disculpas me voy.

**Katara:**

**-estoy muy nerviosa no se como le voy a decir a Aang que tenemos que adelantar la boda .cuando tocan la puerta...**

-quien es ?-soy yo Amorcito

-eh Aang pasa-le dije nerviosa

-Que paso amor-como le digo esto

-Aang hay que adelantar la boda -¿porque amorcito?

-ah esque el vestido me queda apretado -dije nerviosa

-¿apretado?y ¿eso que tiene que ver?-me dijo Aang confundido

-pues esque yo -tu -nosotros -de verdad estoy muy nerviosa

-es que nosotros bueno yo- ¡por los espíritus! Esto se hace difícil

-yo quiero casarme contigo ya -le dije sonriendo nerviosamente

-oh bueno entonces nos casaremos dentro de 4 días -me dijo Aang

-si esta bien cariño-ya te puedes ir -Aang me dio un beso y se fue .

-por los espiritus que me pasa estoy súper nerviosa

**En los días que pasaron fueron preparando las cosas de la boda...**

**En la mañana unas de las habitaciones...**

**-**de verdad katara estas hermosa a Aang le dará un cardíaco al verte así -me dijo Mei

-katara te quiero dar esto es un regalo para la luna de miel -me dice Suki sonriendo maliciosamente -me sonrojo

-habro la caja y que es lo que veo un camisón transparente ,muy corto en color azul con un profundo escote en el frente y tejido en la parte del pecho-me sonrojo al verlo

-gracias suki , me encanta.

**En la tarde salón de la boda...**

El salón esta decorado con flores azucenas panda y telas amarillas en la parte de las columnas ,las mesas tienen manteles color azul con franjas amarillas y bordados de la tribu del agua ,la alfombra es color azul y donde se sientan los novios hay un montón de flores azucenas panda y telas azules con bordados de los maestros aire en el altar hay una fuente de piedra decorada con flores de loto y lirios y una banca color azul y anaranjado con amarillo y gravado los símbolos del agua y aire entrelazados...

-chicas ya están sentados los invitados -dice Zuko

-donde esta Aang- aqui estoy Zuko

-bueno hora de la boda hermano-me dice Sokka

-me coloco en el altar junto a Iroh esperando que llegue la novia-cuando suena el cuerno sun-ki viene entrando katara del brazo de Hakoda pero que hermosa se ve.

-Avatar Aang te entrego lo vas valioso de mi vida -dice Hakoda -gracias señor agarro la mano de Katara

-amigos estamos reunidos para esta unión de Aang y Katara dos jovenes que se aman y gracias a ellos hay paz en este mundo-dice Iroh

-**Avatar Aang acepta a la Maestra Katara como su esposa para amarla , respetarla y protegerla hasta que la muerte los separe.**

**-Acepto**

**-Maestra Katara acepta al Avatar Aang como su esposo para amarlo,respetarlo y protegerlo hasta que la muerte los separe .**

**-si claro acepto**

**Toph trajo los anillos y nos los entrego le puse a katara en de ella y ella el mio **

**-los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia -djo Iroh **

**-me acerque a katara y la abrace por la cintura uniéndola a mi en un apasionado beso escuche los gritos de nuestros amigos **

**En la fiesta**

**La música empezó en una suave ****tonada me acerque a Katara**

**-mi dulce esposa me concede este baile.**

**-claro que si mi hermoso esposo**

**empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la musca dando vueltas y vueltas durante todo el baile .**

**-Aang -si amor-**

**-no crees que ya es hora de irnos -aang se quedo estático**

**-es cierto amor vamos a despedirnos de los chicos**

**-chicos ya nos vamos a la luna de miel**

**-padre ya nos vamos **

**-Aang cuida a mi hija**

**-Hakoda con mi vida**

**-y dinos monje calvo donde iran de luna de miel -al templo aire del sur**

**-QUE ahí no hay nadie calvito**

**-que importa sokka no es tu problema -le dije a mi hermano molesta**

**-nos vamos -adiós chicos adiós padre**

**-adiós aang ,katara -contestaron todos al unisono**

**íbamos en Appa me acerque a Aang tenia que decirle lo que no le dije aquella ves.**

**-aang tengo algo que decirte**

**-dime amor – me mordí el labio inferior**

**-yo estoy embarazada -le dije a aang **

**-QUE estas segura**

**-si aang tu y yo seremos padres **

**-por los espiritus katara tu padre y Sokka me van a matar -dijo pálido y nervioso...**

**Bueno gracias por leer **

**espero sus mensajes **

**¿que opinan sobre el embarazo sorpresa de katara?**

**Nos leemos en la próxima**

**chaito ! **


	8. noche de amor

U**n nuevo comienzo y una nueva familia.**

**Avatar ****no**** me pertenece.**

**G****racias por comentar**

***Lupita Leal**

***Fanatla**

***Lover fics1**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Este capitulo contiene lemon (casi lemon )**

**yo no hago nada explicito ,ni feo porque no me gusta así que es leve no esperen un lemon explicito ni exagerado.**

**Templo Aire del Sur.**

Aang y katara iban llegando al templo ,Aang seguía sorprendido por la noticia de que sera padre pero el se pregunta que ¿como paso?porque no recuerda nada.

**Aang **

**D**ebo decir que la noticia de que seria padre me tomo por sorpresa,esto yo no me lo esperaba ¡por los espíritus! ¿como paso? ¿que hice esa noche? Tendré que hablar con katara.

-Eh …..ka...katara -dije nervioso

-Si ¿Aang? ,que pasa?

-podemos hablar sobre tu embarazo-dije serio -katara se me quedo viendo triste ,eso me dolió

-Claro Aang podemos pasar al jardín del templo -dijo triste

-y bueno me puedes decir ¿que paso esa noche?

-veras después de que nos besáramos tu te quedaste dormido ,cuando despertaste y comenzaste a besarme recuerdo que terminamos sin ropa y bueno paso lo que paso -dijo sonrojada-yo me sonroje también

-eh entonces ¿puedo? Pregunte extendiendo mi mano a su vientre

-Ah? Oh si claro es tu hijo -,agarro mi mano y la puso en su vientre mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sonreí de un pronto a otro tome a katara en brazos y la coloque en mis piernas colocando con cuidado mi cabeza en su vientre sonreí mas al sentir un ligero movimiento de mi bebe,alce la mirada y vi a katara con lagrimas en sus ojos y sonriendo me acerque a ella y la bese apasionadamente.

-seremos padres -susurre en su oído ,ella asintió

-sabes estoy feliz de que seremos padres es lo mejor que me pudo pasar ¡muchas gracias Katara!- le dije sonriendo

-una pregunta ¡amorcito! ¿cuanto tienes?

-tengo 5 semanas cariño-dijo alegre -sonreí y la bese

-y bueno ¿pasamos al templo?-le pregunte

-claro -respondió

Caminamos hasta la habitación en donde vamos a quedarnos abri la puerta y katara se sorprendió

-Guau! De verdad esta hermosa cariño -me dijo

-y bueno aquí vamos a pasar nuestra noche de bodas -ella asintió

**Katara.** .

De verdad Aang a hecho un gran esfuerzo la habitación esta hermosa la cama con pétalos de rosa en los muebles hay velas encendidas y un camino de rosas hacia la cama volteo a ver a Aang y o veo a los ojos con mucha pasión el se me acerca y comenzamos a besarnos.

Mientras íbamos retrocediendo hacia la cama en un beso lleno de amor .no me di cuenta cuando mi vestido quedo en el suelo y cuando la toga y camisa de Aang quedo tirada en la entrada .

Caímos en la cama besándonos apasionadamente ….nuestras ropas desaparecieron completamente mostrando nuestros desnudos cuerpos nos tocamos con dulzura y amor cuando...

-Aang -lo llame no me di cuenta cuando quedamos juntos los dos unidos .

-si ¡amor!

-te amo-le dije -yo también katara

-gracias por todo lo que me has dado tu amor ,nuestro bebe ,esta hermosa noche

-con gusto mi amor! -te lo mereces -me dijo sonriendo-nos dimos un beso y nos acomodamos para dormir después de todo ya lo habíamos hecho una primera vez. nos dimos una gran prueba de amor siendo esposos había que disfrutar nuestra noche seguimos en besos y mas besos toda la noche tocándonos y contemplando el cuerpo del otro todavía unidos como esposos.

**En la mañana..**

**Desperté sintiendo un lado de la cama vaciá busque a Aang y no lo vi cuando de repente la puerta se abre veo a Aang entrando con una bandeja.**

-hola amor -¿como amaneció la mami mas hermosa?-sonreí

-bien! ¿como amaneció el papi mas guapo?-Aang sonrió

-amor tu desayuno-me dice y me entrega la bandeja

-gracias cariño eres un sol!-Aang se sonrojada

-cariño! Te parece ir a dar un paseo por los pasillos del templo?-me dijo Aang

-claro amor pero primero quiero darme un baño -dije mientras me levantaba-Aang se sonrojo

-eh.. cariño tu ropa -me dijo sin mirarme

-ah? ¡Ups! es cierto voy a darme un baño-lo veo que se levanta y me siguió al baño

-¿que pasa Aang?-pasa esto -me dijo y me beso

Al fin terminamos bañándonos juntos y disfrutando de nuestro amor...

**¿Que les pareció?**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

gracias por leer

Chau nos leemos en el próximo cap!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola**

**aquí les traigo un nuevo cap .**

**Advertencia lemon **

**Gracias por comentar**

***Lupita leal **

***Kate kuran**

***Lover fics1**

***kira97 mi querida hermana gracias por ayudarme con este capitulo.**

***fanatla**

**Aquí vamos...**

**Aang y katara siguieron disfrutando de su amor cuando Aang despertó de repente...**

Se despertó a la mitad de la noche, respiración agitada y pupilas dilatadas.  
>Aang había comenzado a tener éstas extrañas visiones desde hace algunos días, más su memoria estaba nublada y las imágenes eran tan rápidas...<br>Se veía a si mismo y a Katara, momentos perdidos de alguna noche apasionada; se preguntó si podría ser de la noche en que su semilla había aflorado dentro del vientre de su ahora esposa. Sintió un leve movimiento en la cama.  
>-¿Aang?...- Llamó con voz adormitada.- ¿Estás bien?<br>-Sí...sí, amor.- respondió un tanto nervioso.-...no es nada. Vuelve a dormir.- Agregó girándose hacia su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a ella, respiró hondo.

Nov 20-Aang...puedes decírmelo.- Dijo preocupada mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro del chico.  
>Aang se incorporó, volviéndose hacia ella.<br>-No puedo mentirte a ti, ¿cierto?...- Bromeó arrebatando una leve risita de los labios de ella. Sonrió pensativo.-...Quiero...quiero que me cuentes lo que sucedió esa noche."  
>Katara sonrió y desvió la mirada. Mejillas encendidas.<br>-Comenzaste buscando un beso casi a media noche...- Comenta. La luz de la luna delatando el rubor en sus mejillas.-...murmurabas mi nombre en la oscuridad. Me acerqué a ti y te di un veloz beso en los labios, me abrazaste con fuerza y murmuraste un "Te amo."  
>Aang desvió la mirada apenado.<br>-Lo siento...digo, si eso te hizo sentir incómoda.  
>Ella niega con la cabeza y su mirada se concentra en sus propios dedos, mismos que arrugan y revuelven la delgada sábana nerviosamente.<br>-Claro que...- Agrega antes de remover un mechón de cabello de su rostro.-...no esperaba lo que hiciste después...  
>Katara respiró profundamente.<br>-Y...¿qué pasó después?- Preguntó ansioso y apenado a la vez.

Nov 20-Me abrazaste por la cintura. Yo estaba dándote la espalda así que nos acurrucamos fácilmente...- Dijo con sus mejillas de un profundo color carmesí.  
>-De acuerdo...- Respondió Aang, sus pupilas dilatándose lentamente mientras su imaginación recreaba cada detalle con nitidez.<br>-Entonces...- Comentó acercándose a él lentamente, su voz era queda, como si alguien más pudiera escucharles.-...deslizaste una de tus manos por debajo de mi ropa interior...  
>Los ojos de Aang se abrieron lentamente.<br>La joven maestra agua soltó un suspiro soñador y comenzaban a notarse como su piel se erizaba.  
>-...y comenzaste a acariciarme...- Respiró hondo.-...tan lentamente.<br>La sensual voz con la que relató esa última parte había sito totalmente inconsciente, nada de lo que se quejara el joven Avatar.  
>-Continúa...por favor.- Dijo colocando su mano sobre la rodilla de la morena, enviando un leve escalofrío por su espalda.<br>-Sentí tu otra mano apartar el cabello que caía sobre mi hombro...me besaste el cuello...  
>-¿Así?...-Preguntó inclinándose sobre el cuello de ella, su tibia respiración cosquilleando la morena piel.<br>-Si...- Respondió sintiendo como el cálido cosquilleo se expandía por su vientre.  
>Su mano acarició lentamente la pierna de Katara, subiendo poco a poco en busca de la escurridiza humedad entre sus piernas.<p>

Nov 20Aang reaccionó apenas escuchó el leve suspiro que escapó de los labios de Katara.  
>-Lo siento...<br>-No...no te detengas.- Murmuró tomando su mano, acercándola a a su sexo lentamente.  
>-Dime más...- Susurró antes de morder su oreja juguetonamente. Ella suspiró.-...Katara, dime más, por favor.<br>-Me giré hacia ti...y me di cuenta que seguías dormido...- Agregó, sintiendo como él jugueteaba con el pequeño botón de nervios que parecía esperarle en la parte superior de su entrada.  
>-...y no me detuviste...- Bromeó antes de plantar un beso sobre su mejilla.<br>-¿Por qué lo haría?- Murmuró soltando una risita.  
>-Eso significa...- Dijo acariciando su cabello.-que no...- Besó su cuello.-...me detendrás...- Deslizó la tela, descubriendo su hombro.-...ahora...<br>Katara soltó un grito ahogado cuando sintió como uno de sus pechos quedaba atrapado en la mano del joven maestro-aire.  
>-...¿cierto?<br>Ella negó con la cabeza, a merced de él. Suspiró.  
>Katara tomó sus mejillas y lo atrajo a un profundo y apasionado beso. La respiración de Aang se aceleró cuando sintió las manos de Katara deshacer el nudo de su pantalón.<p>

Nov 20-Wow...Katara...- Murmuró mientras introducía sus dedos en ella lentamente.-...estás empapada.  
>Ella solo asintió, ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan bueno en ésto?<br>-Katara...- Le escuchó murmurar mientras sus manos comenzaban a trabajar en él; subiendo y bajando lentamente.- ...oh, por favor sigue...  
>Aang ni siquiera notó el momento en el que su peso venció el de ella, depositando su cuerpo lentamente sobre la cama.<br>-Aang...- Suplicó entre besos.  
>-¿Sí?...<br>Sus brazos se engancharon detrás de su cuello, acercó sus labios al oído del joven monje y diciendo con la voz más sensual que podía hacer, murmuró:  
>-Hazlo...<br>Aang acarició su entrada una vez más y -preocupada al creer que no le había escuchado- Katara repitió su petición junto con un leve gemido de placer.  
>-Shh...- Le escuchó murmurar en su oído.<br>-Aang...- Se quejó, una leve sonrisa en sus labios.-...no me hagas esperar...  
>Aang retiró su mano de ella, sujetando su cintura con firmeza y colocándola ágilmente sobre su cadera.<br>Para ella era una dulce tortura...  
>Para él, un exquisito deleite.<br>-Te amo.- Murmuró mientras sentía su sexo deslizarse fácilmente dentro de ella.  
>-Yo también te amo.- La abrazó con fuerza y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la profundidad del encuentro y su fascinación por tan magnífica sensación.-...eres el amor de mi vida, Katara.<p>

Nov 20Entró en ella -con más brusquedad ésta vez- y pensó por un segundo que la había lastimado luego de escuchar aquel leve gemido, se detuvo un momento.  
>-No...no te detengas, Aang...- Suplicó encajandole las uñas en la piel.<br>Continuó y se percató de la sonrisa que cruzó por los labios de la morena, entonces comprendió, a ella le encantaba y él...él jamás pensó que ella podría hacerle sentir de ésta forma.  
>Salió de ella nuevamente, maravillado por la sensación que podía sentir, que ella podía hacerle sentir...y por los sonidos que ella podía hacerle escuchar.<br>Se inclinó lentamente sobre su hombro, atrapando la tibia piel de la morena entre sus dientes.  
>-Aang...- Murmuró entre agitadas respiraciones.-...Aang voy a...<br>-Sí...- Le interrumpió mientras apretaba uno de sus senos con fuerza.-...yo también...  
>Se movían tan rápido...<br>Dentro y fuera...  
>Arriba y abajo...<br>Hasta que se detuvieron por completo.  
>Sus cuerpos se estremecieron y se abrazaron con fuerza, sintiendo las olas de placer ahogarlos en la oscuridad de la noche.<br>No hubo más palabras después de eso pues sus cuerpos había hablado por ellos.

Siguieron disfrutando de su amor y abrazados mientras sus ojos se hiban cerrando lentamente para quedar dormidos.

Aang desperto y beso el vientre de katara -diciendo -te amo mi bebe!

Y cayo en sueño.

**Espero que les guste**

**dejen comentarios**

**Nota de la autora:**

**este lemon fue escrito por mi sister kira97 te debo una sis!y quiero decirles que estare fuera de mi historia por un en diciembre.**

**Gracias por leer**

**chao!**


End file.
